Megamod Bug List
Below is a list of bugs reportedly found in the latest release. Please ensure you're running a proper installation of the latest Megamod release (without any unsupported mods) before submitting a bug report. Preferred bug report procedures are detailed in the "Feedback" section below. If in doubt, make a fresh install and try to recreate the issue. Feedback There are currently two Megamod discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Bug reports should be addressed here or in the Megamod 2.35 technical issues and suggestions thread. Please provide the following details when describing the problem: :* your Operating System, :* the installed FO2 version, language and install type (i.e. v1.0, US, Humongous), :* the installed Megamod version, :* any other installed mods or patches. Questions concerning Gameplay can be posted in the Unofficial MIB88 MegaMod Gameplay Help thread. Locations Arroyo Abbey The BOS Bunker Fixed: Siege location BOS quest: game crashes as soon as you leave (even if you kill the enclave patrol). -If you enter the bunker (go to some lower level), then try to enter world map from this location, you end up teleported a bit further up. Fixed: If you use vertibird to get here, you lose it and after exiting to the world map, you have to actually search where you are - view is not automatically moved so that you could see your location. -Where the Enclave troops disappeared can not be found even by acquiring all of the holodisks from MB and reading all of them. -Fixing computer network quest seems to be bugged: if you first turn on both computers in control room, then the other eight and finally turn off the left pc in control room, nothing happens.(fo2 player): If you turn on the left computer afterwards,then turn off and then on the right comp ,the quest will be completed,the quest isnt bugged Fixed: In BOS Bunker, when you agree to try out the new Professional Power Armor (which looks decidedly strange upon donning), it seems you appear in the cutscene as a cockroach. - I would say severly bugged the whole map. When I first got there I got a quest to go to the facility, the second time (after doing the quest) the commander took what I brought him from the facility, then talked to me as if I was a stranger and I had to say again that the guy vom SF sent me, just to watch them kill many monsters and get thw job with them enclaves, to prove that I'm worthy. Before/after that I can't go in, because as soon as I get on the first area, the shoot at me. The BOS Research Facility Not a bug:If you go behind the first guard you meet (general?) on the second level, he'll start shooting at you. Developer: He only starts fighting you if you have been there longer than the 12 hours he told you that you have there and you happen to walk behind him. Reporter: He shouldn't attack without any warning and only when you go behind him anyway. If there is time limitations, it should be done like in Vault city. -Same as with BOS bunker: sometimes after exiting to world map, view is incorrectly positioned and you can't see were you are. Not a bug: BoS Base, bugged. Guards tell me to leave or die, even though I helped them. You still aren't supposed to be there more than 12 hours unless you told the lie giving you more time. Broken Hills Carson Unconfirmed:There is a woman that when you mouse over her it says "You see a regular man." Fixed: when talking to the man in lower right room of the motel, you can only choose "I am here to give you some money" Developer: This person is part of an incomplete Alternative Life quest. I may one day finish this quest, but for now, he has nothing useful to say. Reporter: Why not just remove him for now? Developer: When you talk to him, he will start to tell you a little bit of his problem, even though you can't do anything about it. This is in no way useful for you. Why remove him for this reason? Not every critter in the game has something useful to say. I am not about to go through the game removing all of the other ones either. Confirmed: If you save the game, then completely exit it, run it again and try to talk to the man in lower right room of the motel, you'll be only able to talk in errors and you'll get an error when you point at him. Cold Hearts -Betraying and burying Fence doesn't work properly -Sometimes you can report twice to Jack and get experience twice. Fixed: English Bob's quests start repeating themselves, if you kill Metzger before getting the quest to kidnap his mom. -If you speak with English Bob to complete his last quest(deal with Metzenger) and then immidiately speak with Jack to complete his last quest, Fence still sends you to speak with English Bob and he won´t give you last quest. Colly The Den The Enclave EPA -When entering utility level from the elevator - view is positioned incorrectly Gecko : Ghost Farm Golgotha Klamath Modoc Fixed: Blacksmith does not remove proper number of iron ore for things he makes... the ores do not stack, so the ore that is required is removed from only one group... example, if 5 ore are needed to create manacles, and the player has two groups of 3 ore, then one entire group is removed, but the other one stays. Confirmed: Character loss 1) After I blow the toilet up with an explosive, Klint is gone if I let him wait in this area. Klint no longer disappears from this area if he was still an active member of your party. However, he still disappears if told to wait. - Character loss 2) As far as I could read, Bess is not supposed to take in a NPC Slot, therefore i had her in my team with Sulik, Vic and Klint and CH 6. After the toilet is blown up with my team watining in the Main Street area, i came back there and could get everyone of them with me again. Unluckily after i leave this area (I think even while I walked in this area) the last of my NPC comradres I picked up seems to be vanished. If I tell Bess to go away before I pick my people up it doesn't happen - I tried it 4 or 5 times so it could be seen as a confirmed bug. Developer: I don't really understand what you are saying here. And where did you read that Bess doesn't count against your NPC slot? ''-> @Developer:I mean, if Bess was in my team while I went to the main street (after blowing up the toilet - which now is no more nessecary because half-fixing the bug above), where my comradres wait, some of them are just disappeared. If Bess was not in my team it didn't happen. Military Base Navarro -It is unable to talk to Maria, she is always busy Fixed: -Change Xarn...now the player can do both quests: set him free and get him to join you and fight on your team. -When entering Klamath the Enclave Guys displayed 'error' in floating text Fixed: If I go to the crash site with the E Gs, and 'look' at the vertibird again, I get the map and 300 exp yet again. -No way to get "Locate the crashed Vertibird near Klamath" quest. Fixed: No way to complete "enter the toxic caves quest". -Concerning Enclave soldiers, you get after talking to Maria about toxic caves: #Fixed: They spit errors after clicking on them the first time before they join you. #Fixed: They fight other enclave soldiers if you encounter any of them during your journey to toxic caves. #Fixed: Because megamod uses old Killap's patch, even the soldiers wear Advanced Power armour they get hurt if they step on radioactive goo. ''No. Had nothing to do with Killap's patch. I included the latest version of this script a long time ago (it hasn't changed). They get injured because, even though they have the graphic for Enclave Patrolmen, they aren't really wearing armor. #Fixed: They attack you once you enter the base if they are still in your party. #Fixed: They can not be dropped - you have to kill them to do that. They can be dropped when the mission is complete. Going to add other conditions. New California Republic New Reno Unconfirmed: After killing Westin, if you negotiate a higher price for accepting the Carson mission, or even ask about Carson, the dialogue box will just freeze on the screen at the end of the conversation. Then, if you manage to blindly select one of your Party members and talk to them, and fix your screen... Bishop will act like you had rejected to do the job, and asks again (causing the dialog box freeze again). It only works correctly if you accept the job right away, ask no questions, and end it with "I understand". Primitive Tribe -When Sulik meets his sister and they talk, the roof still appears on the tent...need to reposition people. -Can´t fix the well even with rope and bucket(using it from inventory via pocket icon, even'' hand slot) Developer: ''There is nothing wrong with this. It works. Were you even asked to fix the well? Raiders Redding -There is a chest at the bottom of the map near the brahmin pen labeled "A Fisherwoman". It cannot be accessed. -NPCs say things too quickly. For example if you have Cassidy in your party, stop moving and look above his head. This only occurs when standing in close proximity to the NPC's. Another example is to go into the casino and stand by the slot machines. Ruined Reactor -When checking on Leon's girlfriend, you CAN find her with another man /citizen/ if he accidentally walks in the room (theoretically should never happen). Developer: Obviously, just some random character wandering into her place is not what Leon wants you to check on. You can find her with someone under certain conditions... and not just the random, wandering citizen. Reporter: Anyway some random character should not be able to enter the house. How should one tell if it's the right person or not? Developer: Again, I reiterate, obviously that is not what Leon is talking about. That is not what Leon means by alone. How can one tell? The dialog changes and there is extra dialog around Lydia. Even if you saw some random person in there with her, it says you are lying if you report that so-called fact to Leon. If you find the situation in which she is cheating on Leon, and you talk to the guy, he will speak as a common citizen (after all, that's what he is). That is why it is important to pay attention to those float dialogs that happen before you can talk to them. -You can start a conversation with Leon's girlfriend, choose "You know honey, I can tell that you were alone, if you do sth pleasant for me", then instantly end conversation, then again start talking to her as if nothing's happened. Unconfirmed: When you return to the reactor and start conversation with Leon first option you get is Error. Developer: I cannot reproduce this. Reporter: It seems to be the same problem like with that man in lower right room of the Carson motel - you need to save game in carson for the error to appear. Here is a savegame with the problem present. Just try to talk with Leon. Developer:I can't download the savegame (problem on my end, not the site). But still, if only the first dialog option is Error, and the others are ok, then it isn't the same error as some of the others in which all dialog options are Error. (It means the problem is only with part of a script and not the proto file.) Or, maybe I fixed this error a while ago and just don't remember doing it. Reporter: Direct download Fixed: The outlaw Kruger can not be found because one global variable is never set. -An alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel can be finalized but the Elder in the BoS bunker only speaks in errors, also sometimes game just crashes when trying to speak to him. Reporter: Also only happens when saved outside the BoS bunker. - You can see (19-?), (13-18), or Hero Female (don't use) when looking at some Bounty hunters which clearly shouldn't be there. San Francisco Scraptown Location temporarily disabled: -Several error messages in the description and dialog. Some dialog trees are messed up both on the Fools and the Blades. -When you attack the Blades with the Fools, The Queen, just spouts multicolored error messages and cannot be interacted with. -One Fool, a black guy with metal armor has weird fonts when he speaks with you. -Conflict between gangs can only be resolved by killing both. -You get a bunch of hieroglyphs after clicking on the fridge or the generator due to missing translations -You can join both gangs -In 9 out of 10 cases you can't talk to Phil about his problem with the dog -Speaking to the child at the left hand side of the map causes the game to crash. 2) Joined the Fools, scouted the blades until received a copy of her instructions to scout (ie the message means that you have scouted enough), then said that Fools should attack & did so, eliminating Blades. At end, no conversation with Baka possible and Lex stll has a go at you for (rightly) being in the Fool gang. When you turn upon Fools and kill them Lex still has the very same "go" at you about being as bad as they are despite them no longer existing ., ie eliminating both gangs is pointless unless you want 2 miniguns and some SMGs as you receive no quest exp or even resolution. In addition the Fools queen runs to the left of the corral with her minigun and sometimes Lex and Lenny die in the crossfire Sierra Army Depot -Sentrybot doesn't seem to retain his level very well. His health goes from 115, to 143, to 115 after the next map load or whatever. -There seems to be some problem with the original Brainbot/Skynet (the one present in vanilla F2) combat options - they become all messed up. Confirmed: Explosive traps do not animate correctly. Also, raised plates in the Depot, when used, show the layout of the EPA or act like other EPA objects. So it was showing the same as the computers next to the elevators in the EPA. The plates no longer have EPA scripts attached. They now have the correct scripts attached, but they still are not working properly. They do not animate or give damage. The Stables Toxic Caves I cant find exit from the toxic caves in megamod 2.43 Vault 13 -Can't talk to Goris about being a deathclaw Unconfirmed:Didn't get the option to do Vault 13 without having Frank visiting them afterwards. I even sent Xarn back to Vault 13 before finding the Vault itself. Vault 14 -Dr Lee thinks you agreed to get Hardened Power armor, even if it's the first time you met him. Vault 15 Vault 23 -Some combat glitches.(I killed the last rat on level 2, but my party members thought it was still alive and shot at nothing. Then when I finally was able to end combat, my party members did their attacking animations for a second while the chosen one did the dodging animation.) Not a bug: NPCs start acting crazy when fighting the rats in the lowest vault level. This isn't a bug with the Megamod. NPCs and other critters will skip turns at this location (and others) if the player's character is surrounded. After defeating all rats on lvl 2 and 3 and then the boss cyber rat, for some reasin I cannot activate the elevator to drive up again. '' Vault City Vault City slave pen issues: #Fixed: Guy who talks to you doesn't acknowledge the gate is open #Fixed: Manota doesn't speak #Fixed: The information assistant is missing dialog #Fixed: The guards do not walk away when the information assistant speaks with them #Fixed: Steve walks to the guards and back way too fast. Temporarily disabled:The quest with the guy in the Vault city fence jail has a lot of "error" things in it, like when looking at the prisoner. Also when you free the "error" prisoner and talk to him at his brother's tent, he says "I don't even know how to express my thanks", and his green text "thank you" at the same time. There's also some problems with the guards telling you not to touch the fence before they move away, and if you do certain things the gate will remain open permanently. NB if you are patient and simply wait until you are Captain of the Guard, you can free him without any hassles(I still paid the 200$ to Steve & he walked over to them first but I did not try this without so doing) & collect the 500 exps( this was in 2.34). As you finally get the experience this way as isn't really broken, just more complex. Developer: ''No, it is still broken. That method you used worked, however, being Captain of the Guard should not be required. Being able to bribe Steve and the guards should be an option, but I can't get it to work properly. Other Places Unconfirmed:In a farm over Den ,who is been attack by the slaver's from den every time u kill 3 of then the game give error, and kaga happens the same if you kill this men's first happen the same error ,and also if u use alt+tab Cafe of Broken Dreams - I gave Dogmeat the iguana on a stick found in the back room, and the game crashed - tried it three times. - I had the same thing, but when i put Iguana in active slot and pushed use and then clicked on Dogmeat - everythig worked out and dog agreed to join me. Random Encounters -I stumbled upon a random encounter labeled 'A Den Caravan attacking a Vault City Caravan', and as soon as the shooting started, utter chaos broke loose. The Den Caravan started fighting with itself, it was like an everyone against everyone deathmatch. For example the Den Caravan guards started attacking their own Caravan Merchant/Leader. Fixed: Postman sings too fast. - Random Encounters in areas with rocks/mountains often have the bug that if you rest after a fight in the night until daytime, it remains dark. Happened to me mostly in areas with caverns (no matter if you could go in or not) and the ones with tents, but I think also in other "rocky random encounters". Pretty annoying if you work with the Solar Scorcher. Miscellaneous Weapon Upgrades Megamod Weapon Changes B-Team Armor Mod -NPCs can use any weapon while wearing some armor designed by B-Team. Cult of Personality Fix Enhanced Skynet - Body upgrades. Enhanced Davin Script (For Females Only!) Freelance slavery Friendly Klint 2 The following five items ARE NOT bugs. Klint is, for now, a cheat character, and this is how his author created him. I may modify some of these in time. 1. He levels up by getting better armor. 2. He has ENORMOUS carry weight. 3. He can USE WELL ANY weapon. 4. He has ENORMOUS amount of HPs. 5. He joins over party limit. 6. He can only use his heal skill when he has no armor. - Point 6 is wrong or bugged; Klint healed me often (just when my HP dropped low enough - even multiple times if he got some minutes between it), even with armor on. Either this is a bug or pint 6 should be removed (he did it with leather armor and leather jacket). - To 1. If it is to 100% like that or should be, a bug is found in the fact, that he is weaker with a Metal Armor than with a Leather Armor. Otherwise I'd change the text in "alters with his armor". - One time Klint got a level up with me (had the leather armor on) and got a HUGE improvement, which almost doubled all of his stats. The white text above his head was something like "Hurr!". Even though, the bug lies sadly in the fact, that the bonus was gone after I left the map (think it was in Primitive Tribe) Fixed: He gets RANDOM combat options set. -All combat options are enabled only during some special occasions (like combat armor) Though he still doesn't remember them and always gets some random values set anyway. Confirmed: Klint won't attack greater molerats... neither will Sulik. This has got to be something with the engine. This happens with other party NPCs too. The only way to get party NPCs to attack critters is to sometimes lure the critters next to your party NPCs. ''Edit: They both did, yet they won't if it's dark enough and the molerats do not stand precisely in melee-range to them (while Vic shoots happily on a greater range at darkness) - if you loot the enemy to them. Seems like their perception or so does not fit with the molerats, which (as I think) are always on a half-sneaking type. -Need to correct Klint script and dialog issues... he will not heal himself. Fixed: Klint seems to have some problems with MkII armors. Giving him a Leather Armor MkII results in becoming untradeable with him, still you can barter. After telling him to remove armor, all becomes stable as usual. -Some of Klint's errors, can be worked around by asking him to stay put, then asking him to follow you again. Fixed: He doesn't get healed by Doc Johnson in Redding, I don't know if it's the same with the other doctors. Developer: ''Klint can now be healed by the two doctors in Vault City, the doctor in Redding, the doctor in Broken Hills, and Lenny as the doctor in Gecko. I will add the others eventually. FO2 Graphics Upgrade Patch (FO2GUP)Alpha Gila Lizard and Cockroach critters from FOXP mod (WIP) Not a bug: For some reason they don't attack. Developer: This has nothing to do with the MM. Gila lizards and cockroaches are sometimes matched up with critters in random encounters and they are not on the same team. A critter can only be assigned to one team. Only one team will start combat with the player's party at a time. It's no different than the encounter with slavers using tracking dogs. One group attacks, and when they are all killed, the other group attacks. I can't do anything about this one. Fixed: Roaches don't work right. Developer: As stated on the discussion page, roaches no longer just run away. I have already fixed issues with their AI and their spit weapon. However, if there is a team other than certain insects that they are paired with, like geckos, well... see above. Gecko enclave encounter -if you manage to start conversation with enclave soldiers before all the soldiers are looking at you, you can get the same dialog again and fight only with a lot smaller group then there was initially. Kaga -Regarding the last Kaga encounter: 1. Requires dialog between the player's character and Kaga. Fixed: 2. Kaga needs to be placed closer to his gang. Killap's Fallout 2 patch Lootable Armor Marcus armor from V14 mod Miria mod -Miria forgets her levels like Vic Mr Fixit - Mr. Fixit won't allow me to go to the third page ( I dont have a "next" option and yes I have more recipes ). Example here : Mysterious stranger mod Because of it Morton brothers have some guns and armor which they shouldn't have. Developer: This is completely wrong. The Mysterious stranger Mod has nothing to do with the Morton Brothers that are encountered. If you are referring to the mention of the mysterious stranger in the worldmap file, that is just a comment to show what graphic is used to represent that particular Morton Brother. Reporter: Take a look here. Also do you have any other explanation why last Morton brother is getting power armor? Developer: I've changed so many things I'm starting to forget what the original looked like. I looked through the original worldmap file and the original protos. The original posted problem is partly right. The proto images and stats have been altered for only one of the brothers. The lootable armor mod, then took into account the new image and gave him the new armor (power armor) upon being killed. There is no reason for any of the Morton Brothers to get weapons they should not have, as that is not determined by the proto files. I will change the worldmap file to use a different proto for the Morton Brother that is supposed to be wearing a leather jacket, as this is the one affected by the Mysterious stranger. NPC Armor mod Not a bug: Lenny looks all human (like Cassidy) if he wears armor. This was a part of the B-Team armor mod. Seraph's Fallout 2 Mod Vertibird mod Wasteland Taxi -Taxi service works fine but when you leave the "Special Destinations" (Guardian of Forever, Cafe of Broken Dreams), the game puts you back on the coast. If you have the car at that point and you encounter something, you may lose the car as the car is "with" you but it's actually at Virgin Street. This happens when certain quests kick you to a different map directly (Stables or Golgotha). Not a bug: if some special place is chosen it teleports the player from New Reno to somewhere near Primitive tribe and there is no cab to take the player back. Not only you have to walk on foot all the way to New Reno (which takes a lot of time), but during your journey you can even encounter some Enclave soldiers. Developer: This is the price you pay for a guaranteed special encounter. However, I've added some dialog so the player is made aware of the risk before agreeing to go. Uncategorized - I think there is something wrong with the "NPC slots" since one of the implemented mods, 'cause after the pariah dog joined my party (over my CH possibility of taking one with me), Klint disappeared without a trace (seemed to be the same problem as with Bess in Modoc). Developer: This one also makes no sense. Klint will not just disappear from a map (Modoc is a special case). Something else had to happen. As for the pariah dog, I believe he will join you regardless of your charisma values or NPCs in your party. Bugreporter: Yeah, it makes no sense, otherwise I'd written what I think the bug is based on, + I could just think that it perhaps is based on the CH limit with the pariah dog or so... -If you attack a locked door and it opens, as it should, when combat ends the game will lock up and must be shutdown improperly. Also if you open a door by attacking it and save your game whilst in combat the save game will become corrupt. This occurs with the use all weapons including fists. It's pretty much an accepted fact that saving the game during combat is a very bad idea. I can't do anything about engine issues. -Need to go through all maps and change weapons. Many of them have old ammo numbers inside, and do not reflect the changes from the New Vision mod. As a result, ammo amounts are not added correctly. I.e. 50+12 results in 40 bullets /tested with 2mm EC/. -Random Memory Leak, un-known cause. Causes every main location to crash. I first noticed this at the EPA, it then spread to every main location. Once you have this, the game cannot progress any further. -Sfall (weather effects): Encountered some weird graphical glitching when I died in a random Kaga encounter while in the middle of a sandstorm. The sandstorm continued on the "you're dead" -screen and caused the whole screen to flicker (doesn't affect gameplay, minor annoyance). Confirmed: Even changelog says Russian labels were removed, they still are there... Developer: Russian labels for the Abbey and Primitive Tribe WERE removed. Other labels are still in Russian because they are from Russian mods and no English labels were created. Reporter: Just checked megamod 2.34 archive 'WM_ABBEY.frm' and 'WM_TRIBE.frm' are still in 'data\art\intrface'. Developer: Yes, I found those. And those were removed. However, I can't do anything about those in which no English labels were made. That is why this was left labeled as confirmed and not fixed. I put emphasis on 'were' to try to pass along the point that, in the latest version, they 'were really' removed. - My car trunk wasn't usable after I went to sierra army depot. Don't know why, but then after I entered and left New Reno, it fully disappeared (was a bug in an older, unmodded F2 version, but I think it should be fixed by Killaps patch, or?). Never comes back - Cockroaches give this weird Spit Weapon if pulverized enough (with Rocket Launcher, Pulse Rifle, etc.). However, at a Cockroach encounter one of them hat placed uncountable of this weapons before herself after being shot with the Pulse Rifle. I took as many as I could just for leaving the place sober, but it didn't end. I saved and wanted to travel forth. Was all okay, but because Marcus bursted Vic away, I loaded. Now see: Goris, Vic and Lenny stood there without being in my party. Vics talking options were are like when you rescued him from Metzger, just but you can only say something like "Its okay" instead of taking him with you again. Lenny was re-recruitable (already changed into a human) with the normal dialogue options from when you first meet him, although we were in the middle of the desert. Goris couldn't even be started a conversation with (no dialogue-window opening). So I lost Vic and Goris about this. I tried to kill either one of them there, so that the other one gets in my fighting-party, but after the fight this did not change anything.+ Since then, I find this weird (also, non usable weapon as I now found out) Weapon lying around on almost 70% of all maps in the lower left corner, ,never disappearing. Even though I threw my 300 of them away, it changes nothing of this strange "event", which costs almost the entire party if one is unlucky. Only Marcus was left unchanged after that "encounter" with the spit weapons . - A fire gecko, when knocked OUT with an aimed shot to the head (not killed) can drop the fire gecko flame weapon gun, which has 5 shots, no inventory or ground art except for the purple square tile with white text. The weapon is usable, and when used, uses the regular flamer art and anims. Bug reports requiring more info -If you change the armor of a companion then save it, your game will be corrupt. You must change the armor, then exit the current map and move to a new location for the problem to 'fix' itself, then you can make a new save. Tried it right now in Modoc - changed Sulik from Metal armor to Bridgekeepers Robes - saving was succesfull, so NO BUG Developer: No, whoever wrote this bug originally wasn't clear. There is a bug with changing armors corrupting your game, but this occurs with Klint only. I (and another) have confirmed this. The game saves fine if you change his armor. The problem is loading it again if you don't switch maps. If you change his armor, save the game, and then exit the game, you will not be able to reload that game. Seems to happen in New Reno, I've got 5 corrupt save games as a result. Applied megamod 2.35.2 but didn't fix it Update: doesn't matter if klint's armour was changed or if he's told to wait...the savegames just corrupted, also the location doesn't seem to matter, is it possiable to fix it by removing klint from the savegame?